thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6
This page is about 'Season 6. '''It aired starting in May 23rd, 2014. It should finish airing by June 10th 2015. Episodes #The Faulty Sheds/The Funnel Gap - The engines realize there's a hole in the roof of Tidmouth Sheds after repairs. #Hank's State: Worried - Hank thinks that he's not being useful and that he's going to be scrapped. #Redemption - Hank finally realizes his purpose when he saves Bertie's passengers from a snow storm. #The Wrong Sort of Coal - Billy is sent to take some coal to the bunkers on Sodor, but when the engines start feeling ill, Billy is blamed. #Forest Fire - A forest fire starts up in Henry's Forest, and smoke ruins Harold's plans. #Sherwood the Infamous - Sherwood the new diesel on the Skarloey Railway finds trouble closer than thought. #Triple Trouble/Bill, Ben and Charlie - Bill, Ben, and Charlie join forces to create a trio of pranksters. #The Big City Engine - The same engine who had an argument with Gordon and Duck comes back, and is renamed in the process. #The Thin Controller's Assistant - The Thin Controller tries to get a new assistant while he has a meeting. #Michael - A new lorry named Michael arrives and the engines worry they're being replaced. #Rumors and Speculations - When Scruff see's a piece of art in one of his trucks, he is very quick to jump the shark! #Midnight Confessions - Sherwood the Narrow Gauge Engine has a secret in his mind about Duncan but when he starts bragging about it, the engines, especially Duncan, are wondering what secret it is. #Michael Takes A Drop - Michael the lorry's new driver accidentally causes a calamity in which he's blamed but when Michael is actually in an accident, does the driver trust himself? #New Years Blues - When Molly's New Year Train to York gets cancelled, she feels down. But her sadness helps her make a good deed and a great party. #Emily's "Weird" Day - When Emily collects "Weird Al" Yankovic, she tries to avoid Thomas' Branch Line. #Minature Engines - Oliver plays a joke on the big engines. #Coach Brakes - Peter Sam accidentally sets off with the brake coach's brakes still on. #Stephen and the Statue - When Stephen loses a gold statue of King Godred's horse, it's up to Bertie to bring the Statue back to Ulfstead Castle. #Sea Stories - Murdoch gets sick of Salty's stories. #Rosie and Daisy - Daisy thinks Rosie is silly for being a tomboy. #The Importance of Being Neville - Neville starts to feel unuseful when Sir Handel calls him a "diesel." #Stanley and the Flood - Stanley must save Great Waterton from a flood. # Emily to the Rescue - Emily saves an old friend from being scrapped. # Brandon's Triumph - A new tank engine named Brandon comes for trials and proves to be really useful. # Diesel 10's Brother - Diesel 10's big brother, Diesel 11 comes to Sodor to help out Diesel 10 with his devious plans. # TBA Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Daisy *Pip and Emma *Patriot *Derek *Diesel 10 *Salty *Harvey *Murdoch *Spencer *Arthur *Neville *Rosie *Billy *Stanley *Hank *Charlie *Belle *Flynn *Sidney *Paxton *Connor *Caitlin *Stephen *Porter *Marion *Quinton *Jason *Tornado *Victor *Millie *Skarloey * Rheneas *Rusty * Duncan *Jayden *Jock *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Terence *Harold *Trevor *Bulgy *Cranky *Rocky *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Mr. Percival *Mr. Frenton *Diesel (does not speak)'' *Mavis (does not speak) *'Arry and Bert (do not speak) *Molly (does not speak) *Den (does not speak) *Dart (does not speak) *Stafford (does not speak) *Timothy (does not speak) *Dave (does not speak) *Bertram (does not speak) *Mighty Mac (does not speak) *Duncan (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Max (cameo) *Captain (cameo) *Neil (cameo in flashback) *Sodor and Mainland Engines 1 and 3 (cameo in flashback) *Hiro (mentioned; seen in flashback) *98462 and 87546 (mentioned) *Hank's Friends (mentioned) *Luke (mentioned) *Smudger (mentioned) *Godred (mentioned) Characters Introduced *Sherwood *Michael *Brady *Olivia *Brandon *Kylie Trivia *This is the first season to feature PVZ fanatic 2 as a writer. Category:Season 6 Category:Seasons Category:Future Releases